KBAR-32
The KBAR-32 (referred to as AR57 in the game files) is a Kendall Ballistics bullpup assault rifle in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. Campaign When all side missions are completed, the KBAR-32 unlocks High-Impact Rounds, which ensure no fall-off damage when firing at long ranges. Specifications *Weapon Type - Assault Rifle *Bullet Type - Ballistics *Special Features - None Multiplayer The KBAR-32 is a fully automatic assault rifle unlocked at level 3. It has a fairly high fire rate of 731 RPM and an average damage profile. What's special about the KBAR-32 is that it has slightly faster movement speed than the other assault rifles. It has a movement speed of 96%. All other AR's have a movement speed of 94%. It has improved hip-fire spread as well. Due to these handling traits, the KBAR-32 can be considered a hybrid SMG-AR. The Epic Invective variant has a higher headshot multiplier but a lower damage multiplier to the limbs. It essentially gives the player a free Hollow Point, but at the cost of lower limb damage. However, it is not possible to add Hollow Point on to double the effect. The March 10th, 2017 patch updated the KBAR-32 to have a reduced 4-shot kill range, slightly hindering the mid range capabilities of the weapon.http://charlieintel.com/2017/03/09/playlist-update-infinite-warfare-now-live-ps4-xbox-one/ Attachments Optics *Reflex - Unlocked at weapon level 1. *Scout - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Trojan - Unlocked at weapon level 7. *VMC - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Thermal - Unlocked at weapon level 11. *ELO - Integral, Unlocked at weapon level 14. Other *Foregrip - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Quickdraw - Unlocked at weapon level 3. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Suppressor - Unlocked at weapon level 6. *Rifled Barrel - Unlocked at weapon level 8. *Stock - Unlocked at weapon level 10. *Laser Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *FMJ - Unlocked at weapon level 13. *Hollow Point - Unlocked at weapon level 14. Variants Zombies The KBAR-32 appears in Zombies. It is unlocked after level 38. In Zombies in Spaceland, Rave in the Redwoods, Attack of the Radioactive Thing and The Beast from Beyond it is available from the Magic Wheel. In Shaolin Shuffle , it is located in the Inferno Club for 1,500 points. When upgraded it becomes the 'Last Call '''gaining more ammo as well as more damage. When upgraded again with the Alien Fuses it becomes the '''Final Countdown ', further increasing its ammo supply and damage. Gallery KBAR-32 IW.png|The KBAR-32 in first person KBAR-32 ADS IW.png|Aiming KBAR-32 Invective ADS IW.png|Aiming with the Invective variant KBAR-32 Unlock Card IW.png|The KBAR-32 being unlocked in Multiplayer Concept art KBAR-32 3D model concept 1 IW.jpg KBAR-32 3D model concept 2 IW.jpg Trivia *Near the rear of the KBAR, the Kendall Ballistics short logo can be seen. *The number "5" can be seen on the magazine. *In earlier stages, the KBAR-32 had an integrated reflex sight instead of an integrated ELO sight. This can be seen in the trailer. References Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Assault Rifles